This study will assess the antiviral activity, tolerability, and compliance of the 3TC/ZDV fixed-dose tablet (manufactured by Glaxo-Wellcome) and a protease inhibitor with that of a conventional regimen of Epivir 150 mg bid, Retrovir 200 mg tid, and a protease inhibitor.